Battle for Groink Island
Battle for Groink Island is a BFDI camp started by GatlingGroink57. It holds 32 competitors. The host is Remote, a recommended character who didn't make it into BFDI or BFDIA. This camp has most of the BFDI and BFDIA characters. There are also 3 recommended characters, Clock, Eggy, and Nonexisty. Contestants Blocky* - SuperCDLand X''' Bomby - RingoBingo1510 Book - CyberHydro96 Bubble* - VideoGamePlanMan Clock - goldenzoomi Coiny - Crazybirds202 David - BuildermanVSNotch Donut* - bronygamingnerd Er Eggy - SalamenceJacketJeans Eraser* - waliugifreak789 Firey - 2000Mrpie '''X Flower* - PSI Pikmin X''' Fries* - xCrazyFilmmaker Gelatin - Trelonbarrett123 Golf Ball - Kalasi97 Ice Cube - taopwnh6427 Leafy* - Jack Orange '''X Match - challengerobjects163 Needle* - Jeelhu77 Nickel** - livingpyramid Nonexisty* - monstergamer20 X''' Pin - tBlizzi Pencil* - theminecraftwolf9 Pen* - pwndyourfaceoff Puffball - Tacoburger22 Rocky* - chimchar279 '''X Ruby - jairmorales21 Snowball* - Matthew Nguyen Spongy* - DaKillahBunnyz Teardrop* - TheSwoobatNinja Tennis Ball** - ThegreenskyofBFDI Woody - ScienceStorm1 * = This contestant has been re-signed up once. Challenges/Results/Elimination (WIP) Challenge 1: BFDI Trivia The competitors had to answer 15 questions that involved basic BFDI knowledge. Results 1A: BFDI Trivia Ice Cube got the highest score and got an Immunity Token, and Eggy got the secodn highest and got a Win Token. Ice Cube was put in charge of picking 8 people to be up for elimination. Results 1B: BFDI Trivia Ice Cube picked Bomby, Book, Firey, Nickel, Pen, Snowball, Teardrop, and Tennis Ball to be up for elimination. Challenge 2A: The Name Game Contestants had to make team names that would impress Remote. The three best would all get Win Tokens. Challenge 2B: Easy Pickings The three team captains had to choose 9 players on each of their teams while one player would be on any team therefore eliminated. Challenge 3: Cake'n Make'n Contestants had to send a recipe of a cake they made themselves which had to include a title and at least ten ingredients. Challenge 4: Trick or Treat A Halloween-themed challenge; the competitors must choose a spot they think hides the most candy, with one being a dud. Challenge 5: DODGE-BALL!!! Competitors compete in 5 separate rounds, throwing dodgeballs while trying to get the other teams out. First team to lose all of its players is up for elimination. Challenge 6: P.M. Me A completely unoriginal challenge where the competitors must PM me in a race to get immunity. Teams are temp. divided and last 6 to finish are up for elimination. Challenge 7: Pimp My T.L.C! Contestants have to build a new T.L.C for the eliminated contestants and send it through video response. The old T.L.C. was destroyed due to Firey burning it down. Challenge 8: Sandcastle Hastle Contestants built sandcastles and tried to keep them out of harm's way. Elimination Table Idles Intro Poses used Elimination 4 - Rejoin 1 201px-Blocky_Idle.PNG|Blocky 204px-Bomby_Idle.png|Bomby 201px-Bubble_Idle.png|Bubble 201px-Clock_Idle.png|Clock 222px-Coiny_Idle.png|Coiny 201px-Dictionary_Idle.png|Dictionary 207px-Donut_Idle.png|Donut Eggy Intro.png|Eggy 201px-Eraser_Idle.png|Eraser 201px-Firey_Idle.png|Firey 201px-Flower_Idle.png|Flower 201px-Fries_Idle.png|Fries 218px-Gelatin_Idle.png|Gelatin 202px-Golf_Ball_Idle.png|Golf Ball 201px-Ice_Cube_Idle.png|Ice Cube 201px-Leafy_Idle.png|Leafy 201px-Match_Idle.png|Match Needle_Idle.png|Needle 201px-Nickel_Idle.png|Nickel 201px-Pin_Idle.png|Pin 201px-Pen_Idle.png|Pen 201px-Pencil_Idle.png|Pencil 201px-Puffball Idle.png|Puffball Remote Idle.png|Remote 255px-Rocky_Idle.png|Rocky 302px-Ruby_Idle.png|Ruby 204px-Snowball_Idle.png|Snowball 324px-Spongy_Idle.png|Spongy 201px-Teardrop_Idle.png|Teardrop 201px-Tennis_Ball_Idle.png|Tennis Ball 201px-Woody_Idle.png|Woody Intro Poses used Results 8 - Present Blocky Pose (1).png|Blocky Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby Bubble Pose (1).png|Bubble Clock Pose (1).png|Clock Coiny Pose (1).png|Coiny Dictionary Pose (1).png|Dictionary Donut Pose (1).png|Donut Eggy Pose (1).png|Eggy Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser Firey Pose (1).png|Firey Flower Pose (1).png|Flower Fries Pose (2).png|Fries Gelatin Pose (2).png|Gelatin Golf Ball Pose (1).png|Golf Ball Ice Cube Pose (1).png|Ice Cube Leafy Pose (1).png|Leafy Match Pose (1).png|Match Needle Pose (1).png|Needle Nickel Pose (1).png|Nickel Pen Pose (1).png|Pen Pencil Pose (1).png|Pencil Pin Pose (1).png|Pin Puffball Pose (2).png|Puffball Remote Pose (1).png|Remote Rocky Pose (1).png|Rocky Ruby Pose (1).png|Ruby Snowball Pose (1).png|Snowball Teardrop Pose (1).png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Pose (1).png|Tennis Ball Woody Pose (1).png|Woody BFGI Debuter Poses Acid Drop Pose.png|Acid Drop Apricot Pose.png|Apricot Birdie Pose.png|Birdie Bucket Pose.png|Bucket Burger Pose.png|Burger Catapult Pose.png|Catapult Chicken Bucket Pose.png|Chicken Bucket Chopsticks Pose.png|Chopsticks Crate Pose.png|Crate Creamy Pose.png|Creamy Dark Hat Pose (BFGI).png|Dark Hat Dodgeball Pose (BFGI).png|Dodgeball Flaggy Pose (BFGI).png|Flaggy Flashlight Pose.png|Flashlight Floopy Pose.png|Floopy FOB Bottle Pose.png|Bottle Food Coloring Pose.png|Food Coloring Grenade Pose (BFGI).png|Grenade Gumbally Pose.png|Gumbally Hard Button Pose.png|Hard Button Harmonica Pose.png|Harmonica Hershey's Kiss Pose (BFGI).png|Hershey's Kiss Jelly Pose.png|Jelly Kool-Aid Pose.png|Kool-Aid Lamp Pose.png|Lamp Leg Pose.png|Leg Meatball Pose.png|Meatball Metal Ball Pose.png|Metal Ball OU Remote Pose (BFGI).png|Remote Paper Roll Pose.png|Paper Roll Popsicle Stick Pose.png|Popsicle Stick Portal Gun Pose.png|Portal Gun Potion Pose.png|Potion RCs Pose.png|RCs Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Rocket Pose.png|Rocket Sicilian Pizza Pose.png|Sicilian Pizza Stick Pose.png|Stick Water Bottle Pose (BFGI).png|Water Bottle Yo-Yo Pose.png|Yo-Yo Assets Bodies 201px-Eggy_Body.png|Eggy (Used From BFGI Elimination 4 to BFGI Results 5) BFGI Remote (Always Used).png|Remote Braceletey.png|Braceletey Idle BFGI Basketball.png|BFGI Basketball (I edited the black lines to be a little lighter so you can see his face better.) Amazing-Ass Marker Idle.png|Marker Idle Backgrounds BFGI Day Background.PNG|Day Overworld BFGI Night Background.PNG|Night Overworld Extras Time Machine.png|The Time Machine 2000 Or Something BFGI Debuter Idles Bucket and Portal Gun can be found on the BFCK wiki page, Grenade can be found on the Recommended Idles page. Credit to SalamenceJacketJeans, SuperCDLand, goldenzoomi, and ThegreenskyofBFDI for helping me make some of the bodies. Acid Drop (Newer).png|Acid Drop Apricot.png|Apricot Birdie (New).png|Birdie Burger (New).png|Burger Catapult (New).png|Catapult Chicken Bucket.png|Chicken Bucket Chopsticks.png|Chopsticks Crate.png|Crate Creamy.png|Creamy Dark Hat (New).png|Dark Hat (My Version) Dodgeball (New).png|Dodgeball Flashlight (New).png|Flashlight Floopy.png|Floopy FOB Bottle.png|Bottle Yellow Food Coloring.png|Food Coloring Gumbally (New).png|Gumbally (My Version) Hard Button.png|Hard Button Harmonica.png|Harmonica Hershey's Kiss (New).png|Hershey's Kiss Jelly (New).png|Jelly Kool-Aid.png|Kool-Aid Lamp (New).png|Lamp Leg (New).png|Leg Meatball (New).png|Meatball Metal Ball (New).png|Metal Ball Popsicle Stick.png|Popsicle Stick Potion (Newer).png|Potion Recommend Characters.png|Recommended Characters Ribbon (New).png|Ribbon Rocket (GZ).png|Rocket Sicilian Pizza.png|Sicilian Pizza Stick.png|Stick Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle Yo-Yo.png|Yo-Yo BFGU Debut Paper Roll Paper Roll (Closed Happy).png|Paper Roll (Happy) Paper Roll (Closed Neutral).png|Paper Roll (Neutral) Paper Roll (Closed Sad).png|Paper Roll (Sad) Paper Roll (Open Happy).png|Paper Roll (Happy Open) Paper Roll (Open Neutral).png|Paper Roll (Neutral Open) Paper Roll (Open Sad).png|Paper Roll (Sad Open) Season 2 A second season has been considered, however, it is still undecided. Category:Camp Category:BFDIA Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI Category:Cancelled Category:Fan Fiction Pages